eat me
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: Haru and Yuki have a little bet: I bet you can't get Kyou to 'eat you' " Haru said. "Oh I bet I can." Yuki answeres. "I bet I can." This is a PWP  I think  Don't read it if you don't like it, flames will be deleted... warnings: Yaoi, meaning MxM, voyeurisme.


**AN: This story has now been Beta'ed! I'm absolutely grateful to the person who did that because I really think my stories DO need to be reread and reviewed by somebody else. Mostly because I tend to reread it a little too fast, already knowing what it all says and then I just overlook some mistakes. Don't know tho if they want their name mentioned (in case you start stalking them to beta your stories XD)**

**XXXXXXXXx**

**Eat me**

Kyou growled as Yuki teased him once again. What had gotten into that stupid rat's mind?

"What?" He heard Yuki ask. "You're not going to eat me? I thought you were a cat… And cats eat mice don't they?"

He glared as he saw the rat grin.

"I'm gonna kick your fucking ass!" he growled, making Yuki laugh.

"I'd rather have you do something else to that ass of mine." The purple-haired said as he moved closer to the cat.

"Eat me," He said huskily.

Kyou almost pulled out his own hair at frustration. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ASKING ME THAT! GO ASK THAT PERVERTED SHIGURE OR YOUR BROTHER! SNAKES EAT MICE TOO!" He tried to crawl back, "NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, GODDAMNIT."

Yuki snickered, "Snakes eat cats too-maybe I should ask him to join someday?" He smirked as Kyou's breath hitched before he growled once again.

"Don't you fucking dare," He growled under his breath. But Yuki didn't hold back and crawled onto Kyou's lap, kissing his neck making the cat yelp.

"Come on... I know you want me." Yuki grinned; he was so going to win this bet with Haru-seeing as how he felt something rather hard poke his bottom. "You can't deny this you know?" he said, slipping down and grabbing Kyou's growing hard on before slowly starting to unzip the cat's pants.

Kyou gazed at him in pure horror. 'He isn't going to…. Is he?' He asked himself before he suddenly gasped as he felt Yuki lick the tip of his member.

"See... It's already leaking as well." Yuki said snickering before giving it another lick, tasting the other's pre-cum.

"Hnnggg…" Kyou moaned silently before cursing himself. No way was he going to give in to the wishes of that damn mouse-he still needed to kick his fricking ass.

He blushed as he remembered what Yuki had said only a few minutes before, and moaned even louder as he felt Yuki take the tip in his mouth.

"Ah... hnngg... Why are you doing this to me?" He asked panting.

Yuki smiled. "Because I want you to eat me… I've wanted this for such a long time, and now I just can't wait anymore," He said before taking Kyou back in his mouth. He wasn't actually lying; he really had wanted this for a long time, the bet with Haru just gave him a reason to finally act on his desire.

A low groan escaped Kyou's mouth as the mouse took him in his mouth completely.

The mouse started sucking quite rough, teasing the base of the shaft with his fingers until he felt Kyou's member throb, signaling that he was close, so he pulled back and squeezed the base lightly, earning a whimper from the orange-haired cat who wanted to come so badly.

"Why are you-? Kyou gazed at Yuki as said mouse gathered what had already leaked out. Slowly Yuki brought his finger to his mouth, licking them clean.

"I've been preparing myself for this the last week," He said huskily. "And I want to do more than just give you a blowjob." He pulled down Kyou's pants and boxers, tossing them away before doing the same with his shirt, and then his own clothes.

Kyou gazed at just how well Yuki was shaped and unconsciously licked his lips making the rat grin.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked teasingly before grabbing for a bottle that was hidden in his pants.

"W-what is-?"

"Lube… Otherwise It'll hurt-obviously," The mouse said before squirting some on his hands, rubbing them together before rubbing it onto Kyou's member.

The cat stared at the mouse as he lifted himself on top of the other.

"Won't it hurt you like this?" He asked worriedly, but Yuki shook his head.

"Like I already told you, I've been preparing myself, I'm still wide enough," he said before pushing himself down onto Kyou's member, moaning softly.

"Uhngg… You're so nice and big." Yuki moaned before he started moving up and down, slowly at first, but picking up in pace as he went.

Kyou gazed at him panting and biting his lip. He had to admit; Yuki looked rather hot riding him like that… Not only that, but it was also a very, VERY arousing sight.

With a little hesitation he moved his hand forwards and grabbed Yuki's member, squeezing him, making said mouse moan loudly.

Kyou became more confident in what they were doing with Yuki's, rather loud, encouragement. He began moving his hands and started thrusting upwards, making the one on top of him to moan even louder.

"Ah.. Kyou! Do that again!"

The cat blinked before, once again, thrusting upwards.

"Ah! So good!"

Yuki started moaning even louder, and when he felt that he was nearing the edge, he pulled himself off, walking towards the sofa, leaning on it with his elbows before looking behind him at the cat.

"Come here." He said huskily, and Kyou stood up from the floor, walking towards Yuki again.

"Please… ah.. Please push it back in," Yuki whimpered huskily and Kyou obeyed, thrusting inside in one swift movement.

"Ah! Yes! Right there! Do that again!"

Only now the cat noticed just how flushed and sexy Yuki's face had become. The half lidded eyes, the slightly parted lips. God, it was just so erotic. He started thrusting in deeper; going faster and harder.

"Ah! Kyou! I'm close! I'm gonna c—" Yuki choked out and Kyou grabbed his member again, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"Hnng! Kyou!" The mouse came, moaning Kyou's name loudly.

"Ah! You're squeezing me!" Kyou stuttered out in surprise, and before he even noticed it, he had been pulled over the edge too.

"Ahhh! Hnnggg! Y-Yuki!" his hips thrust forward as he rode out his orgasm before collapsing onto the mouse.

Yuki smiled contently. "You were so good…" He said huskily, "So much better than I thought you would've been. And I expected a lot-with all that stamina of yours."

Kyou blushed, "Uhmm.. thank you?"

Meanwhile outside of the living room, Haru and Shigure peeped inside, both having major bloody noses.

"I think you lost the bet there Haru," The dog whispered softly.

"I don't care, having to deal with you for one month is a small price to pay for tricking them into getting together…"

Shigure grinned before they gazed back inside.

"Uhmm... Kyou... You can pull out now..." Yuki said awkwardly, and Kyou pulled out, blushing.

"I'm sorry."

Yuki turned around and gazed at him smiling. "No need to be… I love you," he admitted, his face turning a bright shade of red, "And I want you to be my lover." He turned even redder. "Would you think about an answer?"

Kyou gazed at him, "No."

The mouse bit his lip. Damn, that hurt. "No?" He asked with a saddened look.

Now Kyou gazed at him smiling. "I meant that I don't need to think about an answer," The cat said, grinning before bending forwards and kissing him. "Because I already know the answer," He kissed him again.

"Yes… Of course I wanna be your lover," He whispered, pulling the now smiling Yuki closer. "I think I love you too," He said before giving Yuki the most passionate kiss yet.


End file.
